Through the trees
by MishaIsMyAngel
Summary: Dean hears a good song on the radio and dedicates it to Cas. The angel takes a liking to it.


Dean's sitting in the wooden chair next to the door, quietly humming the song that had popped into his mind a couple of days before, and straining the strings of his old guitar softly. He looks around the room to make sure no one's there and listening to him; having a nice singing voice isn't exactly something he wants to shout from the rooftops, but whenever he and Sam got some free time, he'd like to just sit down and sing to himself. Of course, Sam doesn't know about any of it; not because Dean doesn't want anyone to know... It'd just be weird for his little brother to hear what he's singing about.  
He inhales deeply and starts playing with the strings of his guitar, tracking every vibration they make and tapping the wood on each pause.

"All alone in an empty room..."- he sings quietly, smiling a bit when he hits the melody perfectly.-"Nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend. And I don't know how we ended up here..."

He stops, changing his hand position to get a better grip on the guitar and make the sounds vibrate less.

"We made a mistake, dear...And I see the broken glass in front of me. I see your shadow hanging over me. And your face, I can see..."

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, clenching his jaw for the chorus.

"Through the trees, I will find you. I will heal the ruins left inside you. 'Cause I'm still breathing now, yeah I'm still breathing now, I'm still here breathing now; until I'm set free, going quiet through the trees."

Something moves behind Dean and he looks up in surprise when a familiar sound is made. The same wing flapping noise he heard a million times before, and yet still it makes his hear dance and warmth go across his spine.

"Dean..."- Castiel, his angelic friend, says. His hair is messy, almost like he was flying through the sky to come here; and, for a moment, Dean can't help but wonder if he did.

"Cas..."- he says with a weak smile in the corners of his lips,-"What's up?"

"You called?"- Castiel asks, looking at Dean with great interest,-"You were thinking for me to come, and I did."

"I wasn't-"- Dean begins, but a speck of recognition goes through his mind and he goes silent, knowing that he did, in fact, call for the angel in his mind. The song was dedicated to him, after all. It was an honest mistake, thinking about Cas...But now he has to explain.

"Were you... singing?"- he asks, his eyes falling onto the guitar still in Dean's hands.

"Don't you dare tell me I sing like an angel."- Dean argues, setting the instrument onto the floor and looking up at Cas.

"That would be untrue because angels don't sing, Dean."

"Good thing, too. You guys would kill half the humans."

"Probably... But, for a human, you do sing incredibly well."- he nods,-"May I ask what the song is about?"

"Um..."- Dean coughs; he might as well admit it, Cas will find out eventually, if not as soon as he senses he's lying.

"So it's about me."- Cas says, already finished with reading Dean's emotions, like he often did when confronted with his friend hiding something of importance.

"It's... Yeah. It's about you."- he says defeated, looking away because he feels uncomfortable over the sudden revelation.

"Sing it to me."- says Cas; he sits down on the floor next to Dean's feet and looks up with interest, focusing on the freckles of the hunter's face and preparing himself for the beauty of his voice once more.

"Oh...Well, okay, um."- he says, coughing and humming the melody to calm down. He straightens his back and adjusts the guitar, balancing it on his knee and gripping it with his left hand. He looks down and meets Cas' gaze, staring intensely into the angel's perfect blue eyes that make him feel warm again. He takes a deep breath and starts singing, focusing on Cas and only him.

"All alone in an empty room, with nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend. And I don't know how we ended up here. I don't know but it's never been so clear, we made a mistake, dear."- he starts off quietly, but the emotions put into learning to sing and play it make his lungs fill up with this strength and they lighten, allowing him more freedom. He takes a deep breath and continues, all the while looking into Cas' eyes that are looking back into his.

"And I see the broken glass in front of me. I see your shadow hanging over me; and your face, I can see...Through the trees, I will find you, I will heal the ruins left inside you. 'Cause I'm still here breathing now, I'm still here breathing now, I'm still here breathing now. Until I'm set free... Goin' quiet through the trees."- he sings, taking short breaths between each sentence and smiling whenever he notices Cas' eyes brighten up. He closes his eyes, knowing that the angel was still looking at him.

"So?"- he asks, still not daring to open his eyes. The song was good and his voice wasn't as shaky as it could have been, but the silence isn't at all reassuring. Dean opens his eyes and is met with Cas' face just a foot away from his own, those blue eyes looking at him passionately.

Before he gets a chance to react, Cas moves forward and their lips meet, sending a chill down both their spines. Their moist tongues intertwine and Dean pulls his fingers through Cas' messy, long hair, letting his hand rest on the back of his head and pull on the hair softly. Cas puts his hands around the hunter's waste and grips it tightly, not wanting to let go. They breathe out in unison, and a second later their lips collide again.

"I should sing to you more."- Dean smiles and takes off the angel's trench coat and starts unbuttoning his white shirt, taking a moment to look into those blue eyes that are looking at him warmly.

"Agreed."- he nods and lets Dean kiss his neck softly, tilting his head back to allow him full access to the skin.

In case you were wondering, the song is_ Low Shoulder- Through the trees (from the movie 'Jennifer's Body')_


End file.
